1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved, decorative cup especially adapted for use in drinking of hot liquids such as coffee or tea without causing discomfort to or injuring the hands of the user by virtue of heat transmitted from the hot liquid through the cup sidewall. More particularly, it is concerned with such an improved cup which is characterized by a series of elongated, side-by-side, discrete dead air cells in the sidewall thereof for thermal insulation purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable paper or synthetic resin drinking cups are of course extremely common. Simple paper cups are quite acceptable for holding cold or lukewarm beverages, but they present problems when used for hot drinks such as coffee or tea, which may be 170-175.degree. F. in temperature. In such cases the user tends to grasp the cup between thumb and forefinger at the upper and lower extremities of the cup, so as to avoid grasping the cup sidewall. While this alleviates the problem to some extent, it is extremely awkward and may result in spillage of the hot liquid onto the user.
Another expedient resorted to in the past with paper cups has been the provision of a paper handle secured to the cup sidewall. These handles do provide a means of cup manipulation without directly grasping the cup sidewall; nevertheless, they present significant problems inasmuch as manufacturing costs are increased and because such handles tend to break away from the cup body during use thereof.
Another type of hot drink cup in widespread use is formed of a foamed synthetic resin material. Such cups have excellent thermal insulation characteristics and adequately protect the hands of a user even when an extremely hot beverage is being drunk. However, it is very difficult to decorate such foamed, insulative cups, and for the most part these are simply sold and used in an undecorated condition. Thus, the foamed cups cannot generally be provided with matched sets of party goods, inasmuch as such sets must include decorative hot drink cups.
Accordingly, there is a real need in the art for an insulated hot drink cup which can be provided with high quality, aesthetically pleasing decorations, and which can be used for the drinking of very hot liquids.